Team Mugiwara vs Team Konoha
by phoenix3515
Summary: A legendary tournament where the best and bravest gather to compete to gain the legendary title "Strongest Fighter". This year, 2 groups are on a collision course with fate. A matchup to see which group can win it all in this tournament. Who is stronger?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece. They belong to their own specific authors, Masashi Kishimoto and Eiichiro Oda.

Near the Shabaody Archipelago, the Strawhat pirates were in high spirits. The weather was peaceful and the crew had recovered from the injuries that the inhabitants of Thriller Bark had given them. With a new crewmate, "Humming" Brook, they had set sail to reach the midpoint of the Grand Line. Luffy, sitting in his usual spot, the lion's head, a flyer had fallen on his head. Luffy calls for his crew to come look at the flyer.

"Everyone come look" screams an energetic Luffy.

Unenergetically, the rest of the crew gathers near Luffy.

"Luffy, you better have a good reason for calling me. I'm busy making a cake for Nami-swan and Robin-chwan" said the cook Sanji.

Luffy shows them the flyer that he had mysteriously picked up. He reads aloud.

"Congratulations! You have been invited to participate in the 51st Dark Duel Tournament. The tournament is only for the best of the best. You and 5 others will fight other groups that have also participated. Keep fighting and winning against other groups and you will have chance to become the strongest fighter in the world. To participate in this tournament, the captain of the group must sign his or her name on the line below. We will take care of transportation."

"HELL NO!" says the ship's navigator, Nami. "We already fought with not 1 but 2 Shichibukai and Oars back at Thriller Bark. Do you want more fights?"

"I agree with Nami" says the ship's marksman, Usopp. "We had enough fights for a while. Let's just travel peacefully to Shabaody".

Robin reads the remainder of the flyer. "In addition to the title, the world's strongest fighter, the winner will also receive 1 billion beri".

Nami's eyes, changing into beri quickly says, "Hurry up and sign the form Luffy. We have no time to lose".

"It's decided" says Luffy as he signs on the line.

When Luffy finished signing, the clouds turn dark and a dark portal opens from the sky, slowly sucking in the Thousand Sunny. Before anyone can remark, the ship falls back down and to the crew's surprise, they see an island before their eyes.

"What a weird way of travel" laughs Luffy.

The crew starts to disembark, but Sanji suddenly notices that they were missing a person.

"Where's that idiot marimo (moss ball) swordsman?"

Unsurprised, they see Zoro still sleeping onboard the Thousand Sunny. Sanji yells at him to wake up. A very pissed Zoro reluctantly disembarks with the crew on this mysterious island.

* * *

I plan on writing more and thinking of ways to add to the story when I'm in school. Criticism is appreciated as I want this story to be good. I haven't written much crossovers or anything at all for quite a while so criticism is much more appreciated.


	2. Shino vs Brook

Naruto also received a similar flyer. He decided to invite fellow teammates Neji, Lee, Shino, and Kiba. They all were bored from sitting around in the village for weeks. Naruto also signs his name and the five are teleported the same way as Luffy's team.

Naruto finds the registration area and signs as Team. Konoha.

"This sounds fun" says Kiba.

"We're gonna own everyone!" screams Naruto.

Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Franky, and Brook enter about 5 min. after Team. Konoha left. They also register under the name Team Mugiwara. They are also energetic for the upcoming fights.

_A few days later_

"Ladies and gentleman! We are proud to announce that the finals for the 51st tournament will begin in just 5 min. Two very determined teams will face each other. On one side, we have Team Konoha and on the other, Team Mugiwara. Enjoy the finals" says the announcer.

Both teams were energetic and finally the first match of the finals was announced.

"Our first match will be Shino Aburame from Team Konoha vs. "Humming" Brook from Team Mugiwara.

"This will be an easy fight. After all you're just facing bones" says Kiba.

"Go get them Brook" screams Luffy.

The two fighters step into the ring. The fight is about to begin.


End file.
